User talk:BK7394
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:220714f4zj6ex8jwopw4o6.jpg page. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Card Images Hi there, and welcome to the Wikia! Thanks for uploading the images from the NECH leaks, but always remember to name them without spaces between words. For example, the image of "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing" would be "JiaotuDarknessoftheYangZing". GMTails (talk • ) 18:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Image Reupload Hi. Thanks you for your contribution to the leak magazine scans for the latest set DOCS. For your information, you don't need to reupload the same image to correct the image name with our Image Policy, just add the rename tag to your old files and a will come and correct the file name for you. --Blackwings0605 (talk) 04:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Card link It's not necessary to link to the same concept twice in an article. Also, if you try to link something in an article that has the same name as the article's title, the result will be bolded, and that's unnecessary. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 07:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Beast Borg Predator. The reveal of Beast Borg Predator isn't legitimate. If you look at the original image, it would be the sort used on the Official Twitter, and no where else for advertising purposes, yet the card does not appear on their Twitter. Also, you seem to be ignoring that there is no room for Anime Fusion so it physically can't fit in the set now. PhotonLegion95 (talk • ) 18:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Card Rarities. Multiple times now I've had to edit card rarities across http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kozmo_Delta_Shuttle&diff=3261906&oldid=3239480 multiple pages, that have been added by you. I ask that if you can't/don't know how to tell the difference between certain rarities, don't add them. It's better just to leave it unknown than to have unconfirmed/incorrect information. PhotonLegion95 (talk • ) 21:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Uploading card pics Hey there. When uploading card images, could you please use the template? I inserted it in one of your uploaded pics. Just check it to see how to use it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:48, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Just to repeat. You just need to enter the following in the "Summary" field when uploading: Just place the name of the card after the equal sign. An example for the SauravistheCrownedAncientSage-INOV-JP-UR.png you uploaded would be: If you have questions, please ask. It would be really helpful if you could do this. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:40, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Repeating. I've seen you uploading pics in the past with the template, so please do it. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, if your images are watermarked, please tag the with . If you don't reply or start using the templates, you may be blocked for some minutes, so I can make sure you're seeing these messages. People always have to go after your edits just because you don't use the template. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:32, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Reminding you of the above message. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 23:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) New info If you're adding new information about a product's contents, please provide a source in your edit summary. There are two instances here, for example. Otherwise, your edit will get reverted because there's no proof. Luckily, I already knew where you got that information. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:17, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Card artworks images Hi there. Where did you get this and this images from? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 01:03, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :The links are empty--BK7394 (talk • ) 10:03, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::The "Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo" artwork image, for instance. But never mind. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:04, August 15, 2016 (UTC) August TCG banlist The F&L list only starts applying at August 29th. So please don't change the statuses until that time. Also, I ask you to please revert your edits regarding this matter. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Please do not post fan made cards here. They will be deleted. If you wanna post fan made cards, go to the card creator wiki. Fusion Perfection (talk • ) 14:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :They weren't the ones that uploaded the image. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 14:36, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Woops. Got them mixed up. Fusion Perfection (talk • ) 14:39, October 18, 2016 (UTC) New info (continued) As I said before, your edits are only accepted if you have proof of those rarities/names. If you don't give the source in your edit summaries, your edits will be reverted, which is what I'm going to do. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re-uploading JPG pics as PNG Please, when you do such thing, change all the instances of the JPG image to the PNG one and then tag the JPG one for deletion. If you don't want to do this, then don't upload a PNG version. Also, the VG images have a description; please pass that description along the PNG file. We really don't want fair use files floating around meaninglessly and duplicated. We also want to be as organized as possible, so, again, just copy the description of the JPG one and paste it to the PNG file. If you don't want to do this, then please don't even upload a PNG file. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:14, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Change name for Pendulum Switch image Shouldn't the pendulum Switch image you uploaded be a proxy image, not the official one? Maximum Crisis special edition hasn't been released yet and it's far beyond right now. Best to change the name.Cardsknower (talk • ) 05:12, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry about that, it was not the special edition this card was for but the sneak peek participation card. I corrected it on the Gallery. Ignore my first message.Cardsknower (talk • ) 05:44, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Tagging old files for deletion Please clean all instances of a file before tagging it for deletion. If it's a JPG file that has a PNG version available, you can use the queue. The queue can be accessed by clicking on the arrow next to the "Edit" button, when on a file page. Then just choose "Add manually" on the queue. You also tagged for deletion a correct image saying it was incorrect, while you had uploaded the incorrect one. Please pay attention to that. Thanks. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:21, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Page for deletion Why did you create a page for deletion?... Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:30, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :My mistake when two users create a page at the same time. Usually, it has notification for that, but because of unified name, so the result is two pages with same card. Please delete my one. BK7394 (talk • ) 11:47, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure, that happens. My question was: since you created it with the tag on it, it means you created it knowing a duplicate one already existed. Which means you could have not created it at all, in the first place. Hence why I'm asking. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:52, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I created it, and published it. Then when i checked "Wiki Activity", i saw the page i've just created had been created by other users, so i return to my one and add the Delete tag on it.BK7394 (talk • ) 12:01, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see what the problem is. The page was moved before your edit. Which means you created a new page there. Never mind, then. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:53, June 17, 2017 (UTC) One for One removal Please explain why you removed "One for One" from the Powercode Link spoiler list. To avoid questions like mine, it would have been better to state in your edit summary why you removing it, like how X-Metaman provides the url (in his edit summary) where he got the information - when he's adding a card to the list. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 15:40, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :There were 2 "One for one"s on the list, so I deleted the doubling. BK7394 (talk • ) 06:47, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Frequent editor Hello there. Since you're a frequent editor, maybe this interests you: Forum:Proposal to Fork to Yugipedia. It's official now, by the way. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:13, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Pages Could you at least check if there are pages, like Ahrima, King of Wickedness? You don't have to create duplicates. ☺ Energy X ☻ 14:42, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't check the page whose that before-name.BK7394 (talk • ) 14:47, March 17, 2018 (UTC)